McLaggen & The Library Annoyance
by GillianLSteele
Summary: Hey Guys, Another quick one shot for the Quidditch League Comp feat Cormac McClaggen and the library, feat his friends and also some Hermione, let me know what you think and please review!


Library Confrontations

 _ **Hey Guys, another story for the Quidditch Fanfiction League coming up. Story is about the self entitled Cormac McClaggen in the library with his friends, causing disruption until Hermione has had enough and stands up to him.**_

 _ **Prompts are: Setting is the Hogwarts Library in a fanfiction of a monor character and needs to have the get your facts right first and then you can distort them as you please.**_

Hermione had been studying in the library for the last few hours when Cormac McClaggen and his friends had come in, laughing and jovial interrupting the peace she had been working in. She looked up and shot them a look conveying them to either shut up or leave the library, which Cormac caught out of the corner of his eye before she put her head back down and continued on with work. Cormac smiled and encouraged his friends to sit down at a table right by her, pulling out their books and parchment.

"Great, just great." She muttered as she watched them sit down as Cormac didn't take his eyes off her.

"Are we going to have to sit through you drooling over Granger Cormac?"

"Don't you have work to do or something?" He snapped.

"Don't you?" Said Michael, one of his friends. "If she catches you staring at her she's probably hex your bollocks off."

Cormac smirked. "Yeah, yeah you're probably right." He said he shot Hermione one last look before turning around back to his friends.

"I can't believe that Ron Weasley beat you out for the keeper position, that's absolutely bonkers that is." Said another of his friends.

"Yeah? Really? Thanks Jones." He said as he shot him a look sarcastically before putting his head back down and continued reading.

"I reakon you were definitely cheated out of that position Cormac, maybe you can ask Harry for another try out?"

"It doesn't matter wouldn't do any good, Weasley is Potter's friend, he just got lucky that's all. He'll screw up and Potter will have no choice but to bench him."

Hermione smile and scoffed, catching the ear and eye of Cormac.

"Something funny there Granger?" He asked as Hermione looked up contemplating to respond, but simply kept on reading.

Cormac got up and walked over to Hermione's table as his friends watched on. "I asked if something was funny Granger." He asked as he took a seat as Hermione looked up and over at him.

"Just that you got bested McClaggen and clearly Ronald is a better Quiddich player than you isn't he, especially considering he didn't let any balls through." She said as she smirked.

"He got lucky didn't he Granger, but we both know who's the better keeper." Said Jones.

"Yes we do. Ronald. Now if you don't mind some of us are here to actually study." She said as she bowed her head back into her books as Cormac turned back to his friends.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me." He said to Michael.

"Sorry I...Sorry." He said apologising to Cormac.

"So what are you going to do, hex him or something, get yourself on the team?" Asked Jones.

"No need, he'll screw up and when he does I'll be there to collect." He said as he stared at Hermione.

"Uh Cormac are you talking about being the Gryffindor Keeper or um Granger." Asked Michael.

Cormac smiled. "Both." He said as he looked down at his book and continued to study.

"But she hates you Cormac." Said Jones as his head shot up.

"I've got a plan for that." He said as he continued to read.

"Care to share?" He asked.

"No" He said. "Have you finished Snape's potion essay?" He asked.

"Uh I'm almost done why?" Said Jones. "Have you finished the Muggle Studies reading?

"No, why do we need to know about Muggles anyway I'd rather being playing Quidditch."

"Need some more practise so you make the team huh?" Laughed Cormac.

"Look who's talking Mr Reserve Keeper." Said Jones.

"Fine, but atleast I've got something in the works to get me back on the team. I don't see you doing anything." He said as Jones sat silently. "Exactly, so if you want to make the team here's what you're going to have to." He said as he began to devise a training program for him.

"Are you crazy Cormac, he's going to be so exhausted, I'd be surprised if makes he doesn't fall asleep in class."

"Doesn't matter if he falls asleep in Muggle Studies, nothing useful to learn there anyway is there?" He said as they laughed.

"Do you mind keeping it down, this is a library and some of us are trying actually study rather than plan Quidditch tactics?" She snapped.

"Alright, alright, relax Granger no need to get your knickers in twist." He said as Hermione went back to her studies.

"I can see you're making great progress on the Granger front by the way, she's clearly falling in love with you." Said Michael.

"Your sarcasm is quite well noted Michael." He snapped.

"I mean what does Weasley have that I don't. I mean I'm good looking, charming, I'm from a _reputable_ family, I'm great at Quidditch..."

"Just not good enough to make the house teams.." Smirked Jones as Cormac shot him a look.

"Look mate, we're your friends but um sometimes you can come across a bit forward..."

"Arrogant I think is the word you're for." Said Jones.

"And sometimes a little pushy.."

"That's just confidence." Said Cormac as he sat up straighter.

"Yeah, but you know what girls are like, they don't see it that way do they?" Said Michael.

"I heard that someone thought that you had the manners of a troll."

"Manners of a tro..."Exclaimed Cormac. "I don't think so…

"

Hermione got up and gathered her books into her bag. "Actually, it's completely true, because it was me that said it." She said as she finished packing up her things and headed into the rows of books leaving Cormac stunned.

"We'll see about that as he followed her into the rows of books with his friends packing up as quickly as they could so they could follow him.

"You said I had the manners of a troll, that's not very nice Granger." He said as he stood behind her as she turned to face him.

"Well I was only speaking the truth McClaggen, now if you'd kindly move out of the way." She said, however he chose to remain in place.

"Perhaps I can change your mind about those manners huh Granger." He smiled as he friends appeared by his side.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Asked Jones

.

"Are you two..." Asked Michael.

"Are we what? No, there is absolutely nothing going on here!" She exclaimed. "No love, no crush, passion, snogging, shagging, absolutely nothing and you'd do well to get your facts right first and then you can distort them as you please." She said before she ducked quickly under his arm leaving the three boys staring her.

"One day Granger, one day." Said McClaggen as he watched her leave the library.

 _ **Hey Guys, quick one shot, hope you enjoy, please review.**_

 _ **This is also a story for the Quidditch League Competition.**_


End file.
